Interactive services have become increasingly popular and widespread with the introduction of computer communication networks such as the Internet along with other rapidly-advancing developments in the telephone, cable and computer industries. These advancements have led to the implementation of interactive services such as home-based shopping, remote classrooms with satellite hook-ups to central teaching facilities, and the like. At the same time, it has generally become more difficult for substantial portions of the general population to personally attend and actively participate in, for example, live sporting, entertainment or political events held in large arenas, stadiums or other facilities. This may be attributed to, for example, difficulties arising from traffic, crowds and excessive travel expenses, as well as from rapidly escalating demand which, in the case of major sporting events, often makes tickets prohibitively expensive or otherwise very difficult to obtain. Despite the apparent advances in interactive services, most people are still limited to passively viewing these events on television.
A known approach which attempts to alleviate this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,807. This patent describes a system which permits remote users watching a sporting or other event on television to enter predictions regarding the outcome of the event itself or various other unknown results. Those watching the event on a television enter their predictions using specially-designed response equipment. A central broadcast station transmits instructional signals which identify the content and form of an acceptable response, and the response equipment at a particular remote user site keeps track of whether or not the predictions of that remote user were correct. Although this system provides some measure of remote audience participation in the event, it generally utilizes non-standard equipment at the remote user site. The substantial expense of providing the specially-designed response equipment at each remote user site may unduly limit the number of users which can utilize the system. In addition, the usefulness of the system is further limited in certain applications, such as sporting events, due to legal restrictions on gambling. Perhaps most importantly, the users of such a system are only participating in the actual event in a very limited sense. For example, the remote users are unable to participate in a live sporting event such that their collective presence is apparent to the players and other fans within the arena itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,546 discloses a similar system in which remote users predict upcoming plays in conjunction with a live sporting event such as a football game. The remote users enter their predictions via a game console at the remote site, and the predictions are checked in the game console against information transmitted in an FM subcarrier communication channel. After the event, the remote users download their results via modem over the phone line to a central computer for verification. Unfortunately, this system also suffers from the above problems of expensive specialized equipment at the remote sites, possible gambling restrictions, and very limited remote user participation.
Other systems have been developed which allow remote users to provide input regarding, for example, survey questions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,700 discloses an automatic audience survey system in which a remote audience is polled on a question of interest via a television or radio. Members of the audience enter a response over a telephone, and the responses are compiled and broadcast to the audience in real time. However, the audience participation in this system is limited to providing a simple response to the survey question. Although these and other known interactive systems may provide some improvements over completely passive remote observation of an event, further improvements are necessary to provide a more meaningful role for those unable to physically attend.
As is apparent from the above, a need exists for a system which provides remote users with access to loudspeakers or other projecting means within an event facility such that communications from the remote users can influence noise levels or otherwise be made apparent in the facility during the event.